House points
, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.]] House points are awarded to to students at Hogwarts that do good deeds, correctly answer a question in class, or win a Quidditch Match. They can also be taken away for rule-breaking. The points are stored in House point hourglasses that show the point totals at the bottom with stones the main colour of their house (rubies for Gryffindor, sapphires for Ravenclaw, emeralds for Slytherin, and topaz for Hufflepuff). Each student earns points for his or her House, and at the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Teachers have the power to award or deduct points from students. Prefects, the Head Boy, and the Head Girl can deduct points as well, but not from other Prefects. During the 1995–1996 school year, however, members of the newly-formed Inquisitorial Squad were permitted to do so. The latter was stopped after Dolores Umbridge's departure from Hogwarts. Some teachers, such as Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house, were very biased and tended to deduct house points constantly from members of other houses. Significant point gains/losses *In the 1991–1992 school year, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley (in the movie) get 50 points deducted from each of them for being outside of their Common rooms at night, after bedtime. *In the 1991–1992 school year, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger each won 50 points and Harry Potter won 60 points for their performance in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers from Albus Dumbledore, which tied them with Slytherin for the House Cup. *In the 1991–1992 school year, Neville Longbottom won 10 points from Albus Dumbledore, so Gryffindor had won the house cup. *In the 1992-1993 school year , Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were awarded 200 points for saving the school from Basilisk. *In the 1995–1996 school year, Gryffindor house was quickly stripped of all points following the introduction of the Inquisitorial Squad. *In the 1995–1996 school year, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood each received 50 points for their participation in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Prior to this, Gryffindor's hourglass had been empty. Behind the scenes *It is stated that prefects are allowed to dock points from students in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. However, this idea is diminished in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when it is stated that prefects are in fact not allowed to do so. In later editions, however, it seems that prefects can dock points, just not from other prefects. *Exactly how points are tabulated and recorded is not explained in detail. It is implied in several books that simply stating the addition or subtraction of points magically adjusts the score accordingly. It's not certain if this occurs in all cases, such as when Dumbledore adjusts the scores at the end of The Philosopher's Stone. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Category:Hogwarts